Reunion
by Miss Jassy
Summary: My own idea on how a Middle School reunion could turn out for Tsuna and his Guardians. (Disclaimer: I don't own KHR) Various pairs, TYL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there, today's my birthday. :) Finally sixteen yeah! So I thought I'll upload something for you, as kind of a present, if that makes sense. ;D

Anyway, I know there are a lot, and I mean like **A LOT,** of Reunion!fics, but I wanted to do my own version of it.

Also this is only a kind of prologue/preview-kind of chapter, because I didn't manage to write more than this for now, but I'll try finishing the rest by the End of the week.

That's all for now, I hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

REUNION

POV 3rd Person

January 201X

A small group consisting of boys and girls looking in their early mid-twenties was sitting together folding envelopes.

Why was the group doing this? Simple, they were the reunion committee.

The clock was nearing 9 o'clock when they finally finished their work.

While walking out of the room one of them said:

"It's funny seeing the names of all those we spend our middle school with. I even had one person I can't seem to remember at all. A Sawada Tsunayoshi. Does one of you know him?"

The speaker received collective shaking of the head from the others.

"Oh well we'll probably find out at the reunion. He can't be so important if none of us remembers him."

And with that all of them put away all thoughts about one Sawada Tsunayoshi

A few days later, Vongola residence, head office

A young man only twenty five years old was sitting on a large chair tearing his hair at the sight of his paper work. This man was Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Tsuna by his friends.

He left a small sigh escape as he was to start working when he heard a knock at his door.

A moment later a man with gray hair stepped in holding another bag in his hand.

" Juudaime, the post is here." he said while putting down the bag now showing that it was full of envelops.

Sighing once more, this time louder, Tsuna held his hand out to his right-hand man Gokudera Hayato, accepting the bag.

Immediately he started looking at the letters with a speed that could only be developed due to years of experience.

"Bill, bill, confession, bill, invitation, proposal, bill, proposal, reunion, bill, bill...wait a moment...REUNION!"

Startled he looked at the latter. Slowly he read it once more.

Invitation

Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi

with this you are invited for the 10 year reunion of the graduating class 20XX.

When? April, 20th 201X, 12 o'clock

Where? Namimori-chu gym

Other? You may bring a one plus :D.

We'll await your coming

the REUNION- committee

By the time Tsuna had finished reading all his Guardians had ensembled in his office alerted by his shout.

"What's up Juudaime?"

"Did something happen Tsuna-kun?"

"Omnivore?"

"Is something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Bossu?"

"WHAT EXTREAMLY HAPPENED?"

"Tsuna *yawn * nii?"

Looking up at them Tsuna couldn't help but let a huge smile spread over his face.

"You guys, guess what. We have been invited to Middle School Reunion."

* * *

A/N: I hope it is understandable how is how of the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long.

I'm currently in the middle of graduation and we had our project presentation last week, so it was pretty stressful.

But now I won't have any big exams until the middle of may, only normal test so I'll probably will have a little bit more time. *****Yeah *

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Reunion * **2 ***

POV Tsuna

My guardians looked utterly surprised.

"What?"

I looked questioning at them.

After my guardians exchanged some quick glances Hayato was the first to speak.

"Well you see we all know that Middle School wasn't really the best time of your life so we wonder how it comes that you seem almost... ecstatic about this reunion.

I looked at them slowly letting a grin spread on my face, a sadistic grin.

I saw most of my guardians shiver, except Kyoya, but I'm sure he shivers on the inside.

' Take that, this is for all the extra paperwork I have thanks to you.'

Hey who said being tort... ahm tutored by a sadist wouldn't make you at least a little bit sadistic?!

Anyway, continuing to grin at my family I said

" I know that me and the others weren't the best of friends but we are all adults now, we should be able to spend a civilized day together."

Before any of them could say something I continued, grinning even wider.

"Also I really, **really** want to see their faces when they see me."

Yeah Reborn really rubbed up on me.

Slowly I saw realization dawn in the eyes of my guardians. Only moments later the were mirroring my smirk.

Now some would think that I must be pretty confident in my appearance

Though I'm really not. Believe me. I have heard that I'm far to dense more often than not. But after years of receiving more wedding proposals than death threats, which for a mafia boss is pretty unusual, even I realized that I'm probably at least a little attractive.

Slowly I laid out my plan for the reunion. For once my guardians were completely quiet, simply listening to what I told them. When I finished I looked at their face waiting for any kind of reaction.

Apparently all of them were pleased as their faces show different shades of agreement.

Just as I was about to release them I felt my hyper intuition spike. A moment later with a loud crash appeared a hole in one of the walls. Through the dust was the silhouette of a twelve year old fedora wearing boy visible.

Sighting I said

"Reborn you know we have a really useful door only a few meters beside you. Why don't you use it **and spare me the **_**extra**_** paper work!?"**

Ignoring me he said

"Chaos, I've heard everything you've been talking about up till now. Count me in on the Reunion."

Sighing once more, wondering how often I had to sigh because of my former teacher and by now closest adviser, I replied

"Sure Reborn. Anything else you have to say?"

"Yeah, Tsuna I like your plan."

Came his answer with a sadistic smirk which usually promised **a lot** of torture.

As a shiver ran down my spine .I felt a little bit of pity for my ex-classmates, though only a bit since I just couldn't help but remember my time in middle school.

With that done I sent my guardians away, but not without asking them to tell me who they would like to have as their one plus as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** So I would like to know who you would like to be a one plus since I've still got some spots left. Please write your choices in the comments.

Also I'm always happy about comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you guys I just wanted to say please write me who you'd like to make a appearence at the reunion, either as a 'plus one' or somehow else. Just let me say I have some pairs in mind. **

**So anyways please read and review and **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Reunion * 3 ***

**POV 3rd Person**

**A couple of months later in Namimori, Japan**

The now 14 years old Bovino Lambo was sitting in his classroom bored out of his mind.

At the front of the class was none other than Dohachiro Nezu. Lambo couldn't believe that the old teacher had regained his position after being exposed as a failure by his Tsuna-nii.

Anyway only half listening while starring out of a window, he already knew everything about the subject since Haya-nii (he would never call him that out loud but in his mind it was all right) had explained all about it years ago. Hell Lambo would probably be able to graduate from High School but Tsuna-nii insists on him finishing his school career as normal as possible.

Although Lambo was zoning out and completely lost in though he was still a trained mafioso so when he hears Nezu say

"I've got an important announcement to make."

the teen turned his attention at least a bit to the obnoxious teacher.

"The Reunion- committee of one of my former classes came to me asking if some of my current students would be able to help with their school reunion. So everyone who how would like to help please come forward."

'So it's finally time.' Lambo thought 'I was starting to think this day would never come!'

Slowly, trying to look disinterested and **not** sadistic, Lambo lifted his hand to signal that he would help.

Nezu-sensei left his gaze sweep over the class to note the people willing to help. Though as his eyes met the sight of one Bovino Lambo the old teacher did a double take.

Disturbed by their teachers behavior they follow the mans gaze... and almost jumped themselve.

Now you ask 'Why?!' Well that's a question which is pretty easy answered. It was because for them it looked like Lambo was acting completely out of character. For instance Lambo had never before volunteered for **anything**. Another thing , and this might be even more disturbing to them, Lambo had opened his eyes, both of his eyes, something none neither the teacher nor the students had ever seen before.

Realizing that he was being stared at Lambo glared at them.

"What is have you never seen anyone volunteer for something?"

he said in an bored voice.

One of his more helpful classmates wispered

"Bovino- san, your eyes they are both open."

Looking at the boy Lambo said

"So what, yours are as well aren't they?"

And that was that. Well at least for Lambo. At the other side of the room on the other hand a group of girls was squealing and gushing about their classmates behavior.

You see although Lambo never really made friends in school, he wasn't even talking all that much to anyone except Ipin, he was still quiet popular. Actually he had a fan club that could rival Gokuderas and Yamamotos when they were still in middle school (and high school). It was kind of like with Gokudera back than an anti-social Italian boy who released a bad boy aura but still got good grades.

Everyone had forgotten that they still were in lesson and since Nezu-sensei was unable to regain control Lambo simply lied down his had and started to nap.


End file.
